Love Magic
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Dia menyuruhku untuk membuat benda sihir supaya dia bisa jatuh cinta? Padahal manusia bisa jatuh cinta tanpa menggunakan benda sihir!


**Love Magic**

**Sumarry: **Ada orang yang memintaku untuk membuatkan benda sihir supaya dia bisa jatuh cinta? Bukannya manusia itu bisa jatuh cinta tanpa menggunakan sihir? Huft, manusia memang merepotkan…

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro

**Genre: **Romance & Fantasy

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, Alur kecepatan, banyak dialog, abal, gaje, dll

**Pairing: **Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia

**A/N: **Aye! (0)/ ini fic pertama Shinji di fandom Fairy Tail XD semoga para readers menyukai fic Shinji satu ini. Nanti di dalamnya ada sedikt kisah Gray & Juvia buat tambahnnya. Terus nanti muncul sedikit Alzack sama Bisca buat tambahannya juga, tapi tetap tokoh utamanya Natsu & Lucy XD oh ya, kalau sudah di baca Shinji minta review ya XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy Heartfilia baru saja datang ke kota tersebut, tapi baru sebentar saja tinggal disana dia sudah terkenal akan benda sihir buatannya. Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang penyihir yang tidak diketahui wujud aslinya, Lucy menjalani hidup bagaikan manusia biasa tanpa diketahui kalau dia adalah seorang penyihir. Lucy bekerja sebagai penjual benda sihir yang katanya bisa mewujudkan impian orang 100% berhasil. Dengan menyamar sebagai Ms. Heart, apakah Lucy dapat menemukan cinta sejatinya?

LOVE MAGIC

"ini adalah ramuan yang bisa membuat kau bisa meminta maaf pada orang yang kau suka & orang yang kau suka tersebut akan meminta maaf lagi padamu. Dengan begitu, kauu akan selalu bersama dengannya tanpa ada perselisihan sama sekali" ucap gadis berambut pirang tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebotol ramuan bewarna ungu kepada orang tersebut.

"terima kasih Ms. Heart! Dengan ramuan ini, pasti dia akan memaafkanku dengan mudah & kami pun akan menjalani kehidupan kami seperti biasa tanpa ada masalah sama sekali" ucap orang tersebut dengan semangat. "tapi ingat, ramuan itu hanya bertahan selama 1 minggu. Kalau kau mau ramuan itu menjadi abadi untuk selamanya, kau harus mendapatkan hal yang berharga dari gadis tersebut" jelas Ms. Heart tersebut.

"ya, aku mengerti, arigatou gozaimasu" ucap pelanggan tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat Ms. Heart tersebut.

"padahal tanpa ramuan, kau cukup meminta maaf sendiri pada orang tersebut. Huft, manusia itu memang merepotkan ya?"

~LUCY P.O.V~

Dari luar sana, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya sedang berlari dengan cepatnya & sepertinya akan menuju ke tendaku ini. Tiba-tiba saja tendaku terbuka & dia langsung menyerbu….

"kau! apakah kau Ms. Heart? Aku butuh bantuanmu!" seorang laki-laki dengan rambut warna pink mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dengan kencangnya sambil menarik keraku. Mungkin kalau dia mengetahui kalau aku ini perempuan pasti dia akan memperlakukanku dengan lembut.

"Ya, aku ini memang Ms. Heart. Kau, bisakah kau melepaskanku dari cengkramanmu itu dari tubuhku?"

"oh, gomen" ucapnya lalu melepaskan cengkramannya yang kuat itu dari tubuhku.

"Apakah ada masalah yang kau alami sekarang?" tanyaku seperti biasa pada setiap pelanggan yang datang.

"Aku, Aku mau minta benda sihir yang bisa membuat aku jatuh cinta!" itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi mana mungkin aku membuat benda sihir yang bisa membuat orang jadi jatuh cinta? Orang bisa jatuh cinta dengan sendirinya tanpa memerlukan sihir bukan?

"maaf, silakan keluar. Pintu selalu tersedia kapan saja" jawabku, karena aku tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan yang ia minta sekarang ini.

"Masa nggak bisa sih! Aku dengar katanya disini bisa mengabulkan permohonan yang kita inginkan. Tapi, kenapa permintaanku tidak bisa dikabulkan!"

"maaf, tadi inilah keputusanku, aku tak mau membuat benda seperti itu dan tak akan pernah membuatnya. Emang, apa alasanmu mau meminta permohonan itu?:

""oh, nggak bisa ya? Nggak papa deh, begini… aku merasa bingung bagaimana rasanya mencintai itu. Temanku bilang, itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat kita bahagia, tapi setelah aku mau mencoba mencintai seseorang.. entah mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya" jelas pria rambut pink tersebut.

"oh, jadi itu alasannya… yah, tapi maaf saja. Saya tidak akan mau membuat benda seperti itu. Karena orang itu bisa jatuh cinta tanpa menggunakan sihir, lalu sebaiknya kau mencoba untuk mencintai seseorang dengan hati ya"

"ya sudah, Kalau gitu aku minta sesuatu yang bisa membuat sesuatu jadi makanan boleh kan? Sebagai pengganti permohonan yang pertama" dia meminta sesuatu yang aneh lagi.

"maaf, tapi aku tidak akan mau mengabulkan permohonan yang aneh-aneh" kataku dengan lembut, padahal dalam hatiku sudah sangat marah sekali! Tapi tamu adalah raja, jadi aku harus menghormati setiap pelanggan yang datang.

"baiklah! Liat saja, lain kali aku akan datang ke sini lagi untuk meminta permohonan yang dapat dikabulkan oleh orang sepertimu ini" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan tempat yang aku tempatin sekarang.

Huft, manusia memang merepotkan ya? Banyak sekali masalah yang mereka hadapi di dunia ini. Kalau aku jadi manusia, pasti aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka… ya, pokoknya harus mempersiapkan untuk kesekolah besok.

Dimana lagi aku simpan tanda CLOSED?

Oh ya! Di koper bagian depan…

~NORMAL P.O.V~

**_SEKOLAH FAIRY TAIL_**

Sekolah ini disebut dengan Fairy Tail, dimana yang bersekolah di sekolah tersebut bukan orang-orang biasa. Mereka yang bersekolah di sekolah ini mempunyai kemampuan yang luar biasa. Di sekolah ini juga hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang memiliki tanda izin masuk sekolah. Seperti murid, sensei, & pengurus-pengurus lainnya. Orang luar tidak diperbolehkan masuk jika tidak memiliki kartu tersebut.

Lalu, setiap orang yang ada disekolah itu tidak mengetahui apa kemampuan orang-orang disekitarnya. Hanya sekolah saja yang mengetahui kemampuan murid-murid disana, karena… kalau mereka mengetahui kemampuan orang lain, akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang gawat!

"anak-anakku sekalian, kalian kedatangan murid baru. Dia berasalah dari luar kota yang beberapa hari lalu baru sampai kesini. Silakan perkenalkan diri" ucap seorang sensei bernama Makarov.

"ohayou minna, namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Baru datang dari kota seberang, Saya pindah ke kota ini karena suatu hal. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya" Lucy memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk di hadapan murid-murid lainnya.

"Lucy, kamu duduk di samping Natsu ya" ucap sensei Makarov sambil menunjuk orang yang bernama Natsu itu.

'si rambut pink!' pikir Lucy merasa kaget karena ternyata dia bersekolah di tempat seperti ini.

Lucy menghampiri tempat duduknya itu, & mendapat sambutan dari Natsu. "salam kenal Luce! Namaku Natsu Dragneel" Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya & mendapat sambutan hangat dari Lucy.

"Namaku Lucy, bukan Luce. Ya, salam kenal juga" balas Lucy memperkenalkan diri. Natsu yang merasa penasaran akan kemampuan Lucy pun menanyakan apa kemampuan yang dimiliki Lucy. "hei, kau punya kemampuan apa sehingga bisa masuk sekolah ini?" Tanya Natsu yang membuat Lucy kaget.

"Kau, kau tidak tau peraturuan sekolah ini ya?" Tanya Lucy dengan lembut. "tau sih, kita tidak boleh memberi tahu apa kemampuan kita kepada orang lain" jawab Natsu sambil meletakkan kepalanya di tangannya.

"baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu, Natsu"

"hei, kau mengingat namaku?"

"ya, begitulah"

"bagus!" teriak Natsu & membuat orang-orang disekitarnya meletakkan jarinya dimulut sambil mengucapkan 'ssst'

"gomen minna" Natsu meminta maaf & meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalanya.

'Natsu Dragneel, kalau nggak salah aku pernah kenal nama itu. Oh ya, dia adalah anak yang dibesarkan oleh seekor naga. Tapi sudah sejak lama naga tersebut hilang entah kemana, dikabarkan bahwa naga tersebut sudah punah' pikir Lucy. Lalu Lucy melihat luar jendela yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan orang bermain bola di lapangan. Tiba-tiba mata Lucy tertuju pada satu orang…

"hei, apakah itu orang yang bernama Loke?" Tanya Lucy pada Natsu. "ya, sok tau dia keren & cakep… dia jadi mudah mendapatkan cewe-cewe, tapi akhir-akhirnya hanya diputusin sama si Loke. Dia itu tukang gonta-ganti cewe, tapi yang anehnya cewe yang diputusin malah senang bukannya sedih" jelas Natsu panjang lebar. Sedangkan Lucy hanya ber-oh ria.

"apakah kau tertarik sama dia? Oh ya, kok kau tau namanya?" Tanya Natsu penasaran. "nggak, aku hanya nanya saja kok. Kalau soal nama, aku liat diruang kepala sekolah" jelas Lucy berbohong, padahal dia tau karena dia adalah seorang penyihir.

'Loke, seorang actor sekaligus model pria yang sedang naik daun. Sekarang dia menjadi pemain utama di serial drama terkenal yang banyak dibincangkan orang dengan judul Hunter Boy. Yah, memang suatu yang hebat' pikir Lucy.

'Teng-nong-neng' suara bel pertanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Yang lain pada keluar sedangkan Lucy ada di dalam. Hanya tersisa dia yang ada di dalam kelas, oh tidak! ternyata ada lagi yang berada di dalam kelas. Gadis tersebut sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangis. Saat dia menangis, hujan tiba-tiba turun….

Lucy yang merasa prihatin akan itu akhirnya menghampirinya. "kau kenapa?" Tanya Lucy pada gadis yang menangis tersebut. Gadis yang bernama Juvia itu menoleh ke Lucy & mengangkat pembicaraan… "dia menjauhi Juvia! Hueee" tangis Juvia & melanjutkan atraksi menangisnya lagi.

"dia? Maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy yang tidak tau dia itu siapa. "Gray Fullbuster, entah kenapa gara-gara Juvia mengikutinya diam-diam terus dia jadi jauh-jauh sama Juvia" jelas Juvia. Ternyata itu alasannya Gray menjauhi Juvia, kalau orang di ikutin terus orang tersebut pasti akan merasa curiga & menjauhi orang yang mengikutinnya tersebut.

"hoo~ kalau gitu kau datang saja kesini" Lucy menyerahkan brosur pada Juvia, lalu Juvia mengambil brosur tersebut. "Benda sihir yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan kita? Dibuat oleh Ms. Heart yang terkenal akan benda sihirnya & berhasil 100%. Wah, boleh dicoba nih! Makasih ya…em…" Juvia bingung mau nyebut Lucy apa.

"Lucy, panggil saja aku Lucy" lanjut Lucy. "oke! Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya Lucy" sambung Juvia & mendapatkan senyuman dari Lucy. Juvia sekarang tersenyum & langit menjadi cerah lagi. "ya, Juvia"

"dari mana kau tau namaku? Aku belum kasih tau namaku loh" Tanya Juvia. "dari kartu pelajarmu & saat kau berbicara" jawab Lucy sambil menunjuk kartu yang ada di atas meja Juvia. "oh" itu tanggapan Juvia. Padahal Lucy tau kalau dia adalah Juvia Loxar dari kemampuan yang ia punya. Setiap Juvia menangis, maka langit akan menangis untuknya juga. Tapi kalau Juvia tersenyum, maka langit akan cerah untuk melengkapi hidupnya itu. Juvia bagaikan utusan langit yang turun ke bumi untuk melengkapi dunia yang fana ini.

Teman pertama Lucy, adalah teman yang hebat. Apakah nanti Juvia akan datang ke tempat Ms. Heart berada ya?

"Ting-ting-tong" bel pertanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, sekarang waktunya para murid untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Luce! Kita pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Natsu. Tapi Lucy ditarik sama Juvia, "tidak bisa! Juvia yang pulang bareng sama Lucy" ucap Juvia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "gomen, aku tidak bisa pulang berdua dengan kalian. Aku ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan di suatu tempat" ucap Lucy yang mendapat tanggapan dari Natsu & Juvia.

"oh, ya sudah. Kalau gitu Juvia pulang sendiri saja deh, jaa~" pamit Juvia lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. "yah~ sayang sekali, tapi lain kali kita pulang bareng ya. Jaa~" Natsu pun ikut berpamitan sama Lucy…

Kali ini Lucy menuju tempat singgah sananya. Dan benar yang dipikirkan Lucy, Juvia benaran datang ke tendannya itu.

"selamat datang" Lucy menyambut pelanggannya itu. "permisi, apa benar ini tempat dimana Ms. Heart berada?" Tanya Juvia untuk memastikan. "Ya, aku memang Ms. Heart. Apakah ada masalah yang kau alami sekarang?" Tanya Lucy seperti biasanya.

"begini, Juvia sekarang dijauhin sama orang yang Juvia sukai. Juvia memerlukan benda sihir supaya dia mau mengerti kalau Juvia tidak bermaksud jahat padanya" minta Juvia. "wah, kau kalau menyebut dirimu pake namamu ya… unik"

"hah? Masa sih?"

"ya, menurutku sih begitu. Baiklah, pakailah gel ini, gel ini dapat membuat orang yang kau sukai itu bisa mengerti apa yang kalu lakukan itu bukanlah hal yang jahat" Lucy menyerahkan botol kristal berbentuk permata yang berisikan gel bewarna kuning.

Lalu Juvia menerima botol tersebut & mengucapkan terima kasih pada penyihir tersebut. "arigatou" Juvia menundukkan kepala. "tapi ingat, gel itu hanya bertahan selama 1 minggu. Dan kalau kau mau gel itu menjadi abadi, kau harus mendapatkan hal yang berharga baginya" jelas Ms. Heart.

"ya, Juvia mengerti" ucap Juvia lalu pergi dari tenda dimana tempat Ms. Heart tersebut berada. "semoga kau bahagia Juvia, tapi sihirku itu hanya bertahan selama 1 minggu. Apa kau bisa mengerti? Dan kau harus mendapat sesuatu yang berharga darinya. Tapi, akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak menggunakan sihir sama sekali Juvia"

**_SEKOLAH FAIRY TAIL_**

"Lucy! Juvia sudah menuju ke tempat Ms. Heart tersebut berada. Lihat! Ini gel yang ia berikan" ucap Juvia lalu menyodorkan gel tersebut di depan mata Lucy. "wow! Kau datang ke tempat Mr. Heart ya?" Natsu tiba-tiba saja datang & langsung menuju pokok pembicaraan.

"yo! Natsu" sapa Lucy. "ya" jawab Natsu. "hei! Bagaimana kalian membantu Juvia untuk menjalankan rencana Juvia?" ucap Juvia tiba-tiba. "rencana apa?" Tanya Natsu & Lucy bebarengan. "rencana untuk memberikan gel itu pada Gray. Eh, tapi ini cara menggunakannya gimana ya? Aku tidak menanyakan pada Ms. Heart lagi!" Tanya Juvia kalang kabut karena tidak tau cara menggunakannya.

"gel tersebut gel yang digunakan di rambut. Kalau Gray menggunakan gel kentel tersebut, maka gel tersebut akan bereaksi setelah 5 menit ia memakai gel tersebut" jelas Lucy.

"wow! Kau hebat Luce! Tapi yang namanya gel pasti dipakai di rambut kan? Masa hal sekecil itu kau tidak tau sih? " puji Natsu kepada Lucy dengan semangat & meledek Juvia dengan penuh ambisi(?). "kau bagaikan Ms. Heart yang Juvia temui di tenda tersebut Lucy! Dan kau Natsu, jangan coba meledek Juvia ya" lanjut Juvia.

"sudah, tidak usah memuji seperti itu" lanjut Lucy. "siapa yang meledekmu?" Tanya Natsu. "yosh! Natsu, berikan ini pada Gray ya" pinta Juvia sambil menyerahkan gel tersebut pada Natsu.

"kenapa harus aku!" Tanya Natsu menolak. "kau kan teman seperjuangannya" Juvia mencari alasan, padahal sebenarnya teman berantem Natsu yang setiap saat mericuhkan sekolah.

"NATSU!" baru disebutin, orangnya sudah muncul di depan mata. Gray Fullbuster, pria bagaikan es yang memiliki kemampuan bagaikan manusia es. Gray merupakan orang pertama yang mampu bertahan hidup selama selama 1 tahun di kutub.

"GRAY!" Natsu sepertinya juga mau berantem dengan Gray saat ini. Tapi Gray melihat Juvia, sepertinya dia kehilangan semangat berantemnya. Lalu ia membatalkan niat berantemnya. "aku pergi dulu, aku jadi tidak semangat untuk berantem" ucap Gray singkat lalu berminat meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Gray!" panggil Juvia, tapi tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Gray. "Kau jahat" Juvia mulai menangis sambil melempar botol tersebut kearah Gray. Gray menangkap botol tersebut, sedangkan Juvia berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut diiringi dengan langit yang mulai menangis.

"kau, cowo tak berperasaan. Kau cowo pengecut! Kau tidak pantas disebut lelaki sejati" itu ucapan yang dilontarkan Lucy pada Gray lalu lari menyusul Juvia.

Sedangkan Natsu & Gray sekarang berada di tempat itu berdua saja. "Gray, itu dari Juvia untukmu" ucap Natsu pada Gray lalu meninggalkan Gray sendiri di tempat yang bernama kelas itu. Sedangkan Gray hanya menggenggam botol tersebut di dalam tangannya.

"sial" itulah ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Gray.

_**=JUVIA & LUCY=**_

Hujan begitu derasnya, ini menandakan Juvia benar-benar sangat amat sedih. Juvia kali ini sedang menangis di sebuah taman, dengan baju yang basah dengan air hujan yang mengguyur dirinya.

"Juvia, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucy yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Juvia. Lucy melihat Juvia yang begitu amat sedih dengan keadaan yang mungkin bisa di bilang benar-benar rapuh saat itu.

"Lucy, sepertinya Gray benar-benar membenci Juvia~ hiks…" Lucy melihat Juvia yang pipinya penuh dengan air matanya yang mungkin tidak bisa dibedakan lagi dengan air hujan saat itu.

"Juvia, tenanglah" hibur Lucy. "Lucy, bagaimana Juvia bisa tenang kalau orang yang Juvia suka membenci Juvia?" isak Juvia ditangisnya.

"Juvia Loxar, aku mau memberi pertanyaan buatmu. Apa kau mau Gray Fullbuster, seorang yang kau cintai itu berubah karena sihir? Bukan karena dirimu? Apakah kau mau Gray menjadi orang yang kau inginkan, yang tentu saja membuat kau gembira & bahagia. Tapi malah seorang yang bernama Gray Fullbuster tersebut tidak senang akan hal itu?" Lucy menanyakan sesuatu yang pasti.

"sebenarnya, Juvia tidak mau Gray berubah karena sihir… tapi karena Juvia!" itulah ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Juvia.

"kalau gitu, temuilah dia! Sebelum Gray menggunakan gel sihir itu. Karena, orang bisa meraih cintanya tanpa menggunakan sihir bukan?" kata-kata Lucy telah membuat Juvia semangat & langsung berlari untuk menemui Gray…

"kerja yang bagus Lucy!" seru Natsu sambil berlari kearah Lucy & membantu Lucy berdiri. "Natsu, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Lucy penasaran. "itu tidak penting, tapi ucapanmu itu memang benar ya" lanjut Natsu. "maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy.

"mungkin dalam menjalankan sebuah kisah cinta itu tak perlu membutuhkan sebuah benda sihir. Ucapanmu sama persis seperti yang Ms. Heart bilang" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman khas-nya itu. "ya"

"hehehe"

'benar, aku yang membuat benda sihir itupun, tak menginginkan orang tersebut meraih cintanya dengan menggunakan sihir'

Juvia berlari menembus air hujan yang menerpa saat itu, tapi langit tersebut perlahan-lahan berhenti menangis karena Juvia telah kembali seperti semula. Sesampainya Juvia di dalam kelas….. disana nampak Gray yang mau menggunakan gel sihir itu.

"Gray! Tunggu!" teriak Juvia langsung mengambil gel tersebut & membuangnya keluar jendela. "kenapa dengan kau! Kau udah ngasih aku itu, tapi kenapa kau malah membuangnya begitu saja!"

"gomen! Sebenarnya itu gel sihir supaya kau mau mengerti kalau Juvia tidak bermaksud jahat!" Juvia meminta maaf, "Ha?" sedangkan Gray masih bingung dengan ucapan Juvia tadi.

"begini, sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah gel sihir yang ajaib supaya kau tidak bepikir kalau Juvia ini jahat" jelas Juvia.

"siapa yang bilang kamu jahat?"

"habisnya, kau selalu menghindar dari Juvia & kalau kita bertemu, raut mukamu seperti tidak senang gitu"

"oh, itu. Habisnya aku tidak suka kalau kamu mengikutiku terus, aku maunya kau ada disampingku… bukan dibelakangku" lanjut Gray. Raut muka apa yang terpasang di wajah Juvia? Senang!

"huuaat….chuiiii# suara apaan nih -"

"kau bersin gara-gara bajumu basah ya#melepas jaket# pakailah jaketku dulu" ucap Gray sambil menyodorkan jaketnya…

"arigatou… Gray-kun"

"haaa~ senang sekali rasanya kalau aku bisa seperti mereka berdua" Lucy berguman di dalam pekerjaannya itu….

Tiba-tiba sesosok rambut pink datang yang ke2 kalinya ke tenda tersebut… "Ms. Heart! Aku butuh bantuanmu! Aku mau benda sihir yang bisa buat aku jatuh cinta!" seru pria rambut pink itu untuk yang ke2 kalinya juga.

"sudah kubilang, tidak ada sihir yang seperti itu di tenda ini. Kali ini, apa alasanmu mau meminta permohonan seperti itu lagi?" jawab Ms. Heart a.k.a Lucy pada pria rambut pink a.k.a Natsu itu.

"itu karena, teman berantemku sudah mendapatkan cintanya bersama orang yang ia sukai" jawab Natsu. "menggunakan sihir?"

"tidak"

"kalau begitu kau juga harus mendapatkan cintamu tanpa menggunakan sihir"

"baiklah, tapi bagaimana kalau aku mau meraih cinta tapi aku belum pernah merasakan suka ya?"

"itu sih tergantung perasaanmu saja"

"kalau gitu aku minta apa aja deh" pinta Natsu yang sepertinya mau benar-benar memiliki sebuah benda sihir. "baiklah~ ini permen sifat. Sifatmu akan berubah sesuai permen yang kau makan tersebut" ucap Lucy sambil menyerahkan sekantong permen berbentuk bintang pada Natsu.

"lagian, kau suka makan kan" lanjut Ms. Heart. "hei, dari mana kau tau kalau aku ini suka makan?" Tanya Natsu kebingungan. "aku ini Ms. Heart. Tidak ada yang bisa menyaingiku dari masalah beginian" lanjut Ms. Heart

"kau benar, berapa lama permen ini bertahan?" Tanya Natsu

"1 jam"

"oh, baiklah~ arigatou Ms. Heart. Kau mengingatkanku sama seorang gadis yang kukenal. Dia juga pernah bilang ucapan yang sama seperti yang kau ucapkan" ucap Natsu sambil meninggalkan tenda tersebut. Sedangkan Ms. Heart hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Natsu yang bisa dibilang konyol tersebut.

"baiklah, waktunya tutup" setelah Mr. Heart selesai menutup tendanya, dia berubah lagi menjadi Lucy. Di tengah perjalanan, Lucy bertemu dengan Natsu.

"Natsu! Ngapain dia tidur disana?" Tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu Lucy menghampiri Natsu & melihat Natsu yang sedang tertidur. Lucy melihat permen bintang tersebut, & melihat permen warna coklat tak ada.

"oh, dia memakan permen warna coklat. Pantesan aja dia tidur ditengah jalan, dia jadi pemalas sih"

"Lucy~ ngapain kau ada disini? Nyam-nyam" lalu Natsu tertidur lagi.

"baiklah, kau kebawa kerumahku dulu. Lagian, aku tak tau dimana rumahmu" ucap Lucy sambil mengeluarkan sapu terbangnya & membawa Natsu kerumahnya. Sesampai di rumah Lucy, Lucy membaringkan Natsu di kasurnya & menuju kamar mandi. Selagi Lucy mandi, ternyata Natsu sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"hoam~ dimana ini? Seperti kamar perempuan"

'wah~ aku lupa bawa pakaianku! Pake handuk dulu ah buat ambil baju' Lucy keluar kamar mandi & mendapatkan Natsu yang sudah bangun.

"kyaaa! Natsu kau sudah bangun!" teriak Lucy sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi lagi.

"siapa tadi? Kenapa aku ada disini? Kenapa aku tidk mengingat kejadian 1 jam yang lalu ya?"

_LUCY P.O.V_

Malunya aku! Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah dia sudah bangun? Aku belum pakai pakaian lagi! Bodohnya aku~ siapa orang bodoh yang sampai lupa membawa pakaiannya saat mandi? Tentu saja aku!

Kyaaa! Sekarang gimana aku berpakaian? Oh ya! Aku kan penyihir, aku bisa membuat pakaianku berpindah dari sana ke sini. Aduh, kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Dasar aku pikun! Baiklah, ~!#$%^&*()_+|

Oke, bajunya sudah muncul. Waktunya aku pakai pakaian lalu keluar menemui Natsu. Hmm, ngomong-ngomong Natsu sekarang ngapain ya? Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan dia membongkar lemari pakaian dalamku & dibuat mainannya! Gawat! Aku langsung berlari keluar dari kamar mandi & berteriak…

"Natsu!" aku mendapati kamarku yang kosong. Sepertinya Natsu sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Yang kutemukan hanyalah sepucuk surat darinya yang bertuliskan…

'siapapun kamu, makasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk tidur dikamarmu yang bersih itu. Tapi, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi dilain waktu. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa disini ya? Entah kenapa aku juga lupa kejadian 1 jam yang lalu. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?

Yah, pastinya tidak ya, karena kau tidak tau aku siapa. Hehehe, pokoknya makasih banyak atas tumpangannya. Semoga kita bisa dipertemukan kembali sesuai waktu berjalan :D' tulisannya memang tak begitu terbaca, tapi isi di dalamnya itu membuatku sedikir berdebar membacanya.

Baiklah~ sekarang sudah malam, waktunya aku tidur & menyambut mimpi yang akan menghampiriku nanti. Akupun merebahkan tubuhku di kasur yang barusan Natsu tidur disana. Sedikit tercium aroma Natsu yang membuatku terhanyut dalam tidur dengan lelapnya…

END P.O.V

_**-LUCY DREAM-**_

'sekarang kau aman putri Lucy, tidak akan ada orang jahat yang akan melukaimu lagi. Karena sekarang disampingmu ada aku yang selalu menjagamu'

'ya, makasih banyak telah menolongku dari penjahat-penjahat itu'

'sama-sama, maukah kau ke suatu tempat bersamaku?'

'tentu saja' Lalu mereka pergi ke taman yang begitu indah, di taman tersebut terdapat kupu-kupu yang terbang dengan indahnya. Lalu ada air terjun yang menghiasi pemandangan tersebut. Ditambah lagi ada bunga-bunga bewarna-warni yang membuat taman tersebut tambah indah lagi.

'taman ini indah sekali, terima kasih karena kau telah membawaku kesini pangeran bertopeng'

'ya, kau memang putri yang cantik Lucy" ucap pangeran bertopeng lalu Kissu di taman yang indah tersebut. Kissu tersebut tidak ditolak oleh Lucy, tapi malah Lucy membalasnya XD Setelah mereka selesai kissu-kissu-an,

"ano… aku mau lihat wajah di balik topengmu itu" pinta Lucy.

"baiklah! Kalau itu maumu" Pangeran bertopeng membuka topengnya & mucullah sosok sebenarnya…

_**-end-**_

"kyaaaa! Kenapa aku bermimpi tentang Natsu?" teriak Lucy di pagi hari. "kenapa aku bermimpi Natsu? Kenapa jantungku jadi tak karuan begini? Kenapa di mimpi itu aku lagi itu sama Natsu? Kyaaa!"

"kriiiiing" jam weker berbunyi setelah Lucy bangun. "hmm, sudah. Tak usah dipikirkan, itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang akan dilupakan beberapa saat kemudian. Aku harus berangkat ke sekolah"

Lucy merapikan tempat tidurnya & masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari kotoran. Lucy mandi & berpikir sesuatu…

'hmm, mimpi yang aneh~ kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu ya? Tapi, apakah aku yang seorang penyihir ini boleh menyukai seorang manusia?'

__Sekolah Fairy Tail__

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah, dimana Lucy yang melihat wajah Juvia yang sedang bergembira bersama Gray. "pagi Juvia, Gray" sapa Lucy. "pagi Lucy" jawab Gray & Juvia serempak.

"ciee~ pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan nih" goda Lucy. Sedangkan kedua orang yang dibicarakan tersebut hanya memasang muka malu-malu & ada semburat merah kecil di pipi mereka. "oh ya, kemarin kau bilang kalau aku ini pengecut dan tak pantas menjadi lelaki sejati ya?" ucap Gray agak sedikit marah. "sudah ya, aku tak mau mengganggu orang yang lagi bermesraan. Jaa~" pamit Lucy pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"ye~ malah pergi begitu saja" ucap Gray

'senangnya kalau aku jadi mereka, pengen nih jadinya' pikir Lucy, sedangkan Lucy melihat Natsu yang berlari menuju arahnya. "Luce! Liat, sekarang aku akan mamakan permen warna pink ini! Ini permen terakhir loh" ucap Natsu langsung melahap permen pink itu.

"Lucy, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Natsu setelah Natsu bangun dari jatuhnya. 'hmm, itu pasti pengaruh dari permen yang Natsu makan' pikir Lucy sejenak

"bagaimana?" Tanya Natsu sekali lagi. "maaf, tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cinta karena sihir. Kalau gitu, aku tarik sihirnya saja"

"jangan! 1 jam saja ya, aku mohon~" pinta Natsu dengan puppy eyesnya. "ya, baiklah hanya 1 jam saja. Walaupun aku tahu kalau kamu memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu selama 1 jam karena sihir"

"yei!"

Mereka menghabiskan waktu selama 15 menit untuk berbicara di taman, 15 menit untuk makan bersama di kantin, 20 menit untuk bermain game, 5 menit untuk memandang langit & 5 menit untuk berbicara sejenak.

"Lucy, apa kau senang bersamaku?" Tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

"ya, aku senang. Walau kau seperti itu karena sihir" jawab Lucy. "sihir ya, apa aku seperti ini karena sihir? Tapi sepertinya aku seperti ini bukan karena pengaruh sihir. Rasanya, aku benar-benar menyukaimu"

"ya, tapi itu karena pengaruh sihir, tapi berkat itu aku jadi menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Kalau aku suka sama kamu"

_TING_ 1 jam telah berlalu…

"Lucy, kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya Natsu yang sepertinya tidak mengingat apa-apa. "ya, sebaiknya tidak usah dijelaskan ya. Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa" jawab Lucy lalu berlalu meninggalkan Natsu sendirian. "hei, dia kenapa sih? Tapi rasanya, dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang menurutku itu adalah kebahagiaan. Tapi apa ya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Sial!"

Lucy berlari menuju tendanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi sebagai seorang penyihir handal. Disana, muncullah tamu pertama.

"permisi, apa kau Ms. Heart?" Tanya perempuan berambut hijau & memakai topi layaknya seorang koboi.

"ya, apakah ada masalah yang sedang kau alami?"

"begini, aku suka sama seseorang. Dia juga suka berpakaian koboi seperti aku. Jadi ini masalahnya, aku mau menyatakan cintaku kepadanya tapi aku tak berani untuk bilang"

"oh, kalau begitu kau tunggu saja saat jam 2 siang. Maka ada keajaiban yang akan menghampirimu nanti"

"baiklah, arigatou" ucap orang tersebut lalu meninggalkan tenda tersebut. Tak berapa lama perempuan itu pergi, datanglah seorang laki-laki berpakaian koboi yang lainnya.

"apakah ada masalah yang sedang kau alami?"

"begini, aku suka sama seseorang. Dia juga suka berpakaian koboi seperti aku. Jadi ini masalahnya, aku mau menyatakan cintaku kepadanya tapi aku tak berani untuk bilang"

"oh, kalau begitu gunakan kalung pasangan ini lalu kau serahkan kalung tersebut tepat jam 2 siang kepada orang yang kai suka"

"baiklah, arigatou" ucap lalu laki-laki tersebut mengambil kalung pasangan dan pergi meninggalkan tenda tersebut.

"baiklah, tugasku dikota ini sudah selesai. Selamat tinggal Natsu, semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali " ucap Ms. Heart berkemas-kemas barang.

Tepat jam 1 di taman, disana berdirilah seorang pria bernama Alzack Connel yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memainkan topi koboinya. Topi koboi tersebut Alzack puter-puter di jarinya, karena kurang hati-hati akhirnya topi tersebut jatuh terbalik. Saat Alzack mau mengambil topinya yang jatuh itu, tiba-tiba 1/2 kalung pasangan yang Alzack dapatkan dari Ms. Heart terbang dibawa burung gagak.

"sial! Kalau begini bagaiman akan kuserahkan padanya?"

Sedangkan di lapangan tepat jam 1, ada cewe yang sedang minum jus di gelas. Wanita tersebut bernama Bisca Moulin, dia sedang minum jus yang sedang ia pegang adalah gelasnya. Jusnya sudah habis, yang tersisa hanya gelasnya saja. Saat mau membuang gelas tersebut, tiba-tiba ada kalung yang jatuh kedalam gelas tersebut…

"hee? Kalung apa ini? Kok bisa jatuh dari atas? Dan, kenapa Cuma ada 1 bagian saja? Mana ½ hati lagi?" Tanya Bisca yang melihat kalung tersebut hanya ada setengah bagian saja.

'hmm, benar-benar aneh' pikir Bisca dalam hati.

Sedangkan ditempat Lucy berada… 'apakah mereka bisa melakukannya tanpa sihir? Ya, sebenarnya kalung tersebut tidak ada kekuatan sihirnya sama sekali. Aku mau lihat bagaimana kemampuan mereka untuk meraih cinta mereka tanpa menggunakan sihir. Yah, kita liat saja nanti'

Saat ini, Bisca sedang jalan menuju rumahnya. Ditengah jalan, Bisca bertemu dengan Alzack. "alzack"

'hei! Bisca! Mau pulang?" Tanya Alzack. "ya, ini baru sampai ditengah jalan" jawab Bisca. 'oh.. hmm, hei! Boleh liat kalungmu?" Tanya Alzack yang baru saja melihat kalung yang dipakai Bisca.

"oh, kalung ini?" Tanya Bisca sambil melepas kalung yang ia pakai. "hmm, kalung ini… sama dengan kalung yang kupakai" ucap Alzack lalu menyatukan ½ hati tersebut. Ternyata hati tersebut pas…

"kalung ini kan… kalung yang tadi dibawa gagak yang mau kuberikan pada…" belum sempat Alzack berbicara, Bisca langsung lari meninggalkan Alzack sendiri saja. Sedangkan kalung Bisca masih tertinggal di tangan Alzack. 'air?'

Bisca berlari menuju taman diman ia menemukan kalung terebut. "apanya yang keajaiban? Tak ada keajaiban sama sekali. Sekarang padahal sudah jam 2, yang kudapat apa?" tangis Bisca.

Disaat Bisca menangis, disanalah Alzack menyusul dan menemukan Bisca yang menangis. "Bisca, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Alzack yang tak tega melihat ada air yang keluar dari mata Bisca yang indah itu. "ini, karena dirimu" jawab Bisca.

"salahku? Apa salahku?"

"kau senangkan melihat aku menangis? Kau juga senang melihat aku menderita? Apa yang telah kamu lakukan sudah membuatku sakit hati!" isak Bisca ditangisnya. "tidak mungkin aku senang Bisca! Mana mungkin aku senang melihat kamu menangis seperti ini?" protes Alzack. "ya, mungkin kamu tidak senang melihat aku menangis kan? Tapi kau bahagia melihat aku seperti ini kan?"

"mana mungkin aku bahagia ataupun senang. Lagian bahagia ataupun senang memiliki arti yang sama"

"terus apa?" Tanya Bisca tersedu-sedu. "aku sedih tau gak! Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini! Karena aku suka sama kamu!" Pengakuan Cinta Alzack membuat Bisca kaget, "oh, ternyata begitu ya.. ternyata kau suka sama aku. Tapi, maaf"

"jadi, kau akan menolaknya? Tak apa, kita menjadi teman saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Tapi, kalung ini buatmu. Kau harus mau menerimanya" ucap Alzack. "nggak, aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Karena aku juga suka sama kamu" ucap Bisca seraya mengambil kalung pemberian Alzack.

Ya, kejadian yang cukup membahagiakan… walaupun banyak rintangan yang dihadapi. Tapi semuanya berakhir dengan happy ending. Dan tak ada yang sad ending. Lalu, bagaimana kisah cinta Lucy?

"sepertinya kerjaku kali ini sudah selesai. Waktunya tutup, kenapa selalu setiap hari melakukan pekerjaan yang sama ya. Tapi, besok aku sudah harus pergi lagi. Aku harus meninggalkan mereka semua. Apalagi harus meninggalkan orang yang kusukai, hmm…."

Tiba-tiba ada anak laki-laki yang menerobos masuk tendanya & marah-marah. "hei! Kenapa saat makan permen ini aku tidak mengingat kejadian apa-apa! Kejadian 1 jam yang sudah kulalui setelah makan permen ini! Kenapa aku tidak mengingat apa-apa!" teriak Natsu menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Ms. Heart lalu melemparnya kesisi tembok.

Topeng Ms. Heart terbuka, dan muncullah sosok Lucy didalamnya. Natsu yang melihat itu sangat kaget. "Lu…Lucy"

"maaf kalau aku membuatmu kecewa Natsu. Tapi itulah kemampuanku. Aku memang masih belum pro, makanya itulah kekurangannya. Maafkan aku ya, lain kali akan ku bikinkan yang lebih lebat lagi. Saat aku kembali lagi, aku akan membawakanmu sesuatu yang sangat hebat" ucap Lucy mengambil sapu terbangnya.

"apa maksudmu Lucy?"

"aku akan pergi dari kota ini, Selamat tinggal Natsu semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali" pamit Lucy lalu pergi dengan sapu terbangnya dengan mata yang bergelinang air. Menjauh~ pergi meninggalkan semuanya…

"Lucy, kenapa kau langsung pergi? Padahal aku belum bilang ke kamu… Kalau aku suka sama kamu"

5 tahun kemuadian~

"yuhuu~ Natsu! Nggak mau ikut berenang? Air pantainya seger loh"

"nggak ah, mending aku bersantai dikarang" ucap Natsu lalu pergi menuju karang.

"kenapa dia?"

"nggak tau"

Natsu pergi menuju karang dan bersantai disana, Disana Natsu melihat ada seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang bersantai juga. Menatap indahnya matahari terbenam…

"hmm, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya Natsu pada wanita tersebut. "boleh, silakan saja"

"LUCY" ucap Natsu tak percaya. "dari mana kau tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Yah, Namaku memang Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

"apa kau tidak ingat! Aku Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!"

"hahaha, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu Natsu… mana mungkin aku melupakan orang yang kusukai :D"

"sudah lama kita tak bertemu Lucy, aku kangen~"

"oh ya, aku sudah membuat benda sihir yang sangat hebat"

"apa itu?

"namanya, Love Magic"

**~ LOVE MAGIC ~THE END~**

Yosh! Cukup sekian saja kisahnya… Kisahnya telah berakhir, makasih karena sudah mau membaca fic gak jelas ini sampai habis. Arigatou minna-san…

Yah. Sekian saja dari Shinji… hanya minta review dari kalian semua untuk melengkapi sesuatu yang buruk menjadi tak buruk.. Hanya menekan yang di bawah ini kok :D hohohoho~

_Review_

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
